Too Far Gone
by inu luver 4ever
Summary: Kagome intends to leave after catching Inuyasha with Kikyo once again. But does she know the whole story? Will Inuyasha be able to stop her and tell her what really happened before its too late? Read to find out. First fanfic. Oneshot song fic. R&R please


A/N - Mmk well, here is my first ever fan-fic. Let me remind you of that one more time… MY. FIRST. FAN. FIC. So please, go a little easy on me. I'm not quite sure how anyone will like it, but I hope you will think it is at least acceptable.

Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. And I don't own the song Too Far Gone, by The All-American Rejects, either.

The Inuyasha gang were all gathered around a fire in the Inuyasha Forest, preparing to rest for the night. However, suddenly a scent reached Inuyasha's nose, _her _scent. _'Kikyo…'_

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha stated and took off in search for the source of the scent.

"Wonder what got into him…" Sango mused.

"Probably going to do something stupid, as usual." Shippo suggested.

"Meow!" Kirara agreed.

"Well, with Inuyasha, you never can tell." Miroku voiced.

Kagome was no fool, she saw the soul collector's in the distance and went after him to see what was going on. Knowing that Inuyasha would definitely get there before her, Kagome just walked. When she finally arrived, she found Kikyo in Inuyasha's embrace.

"I will always love you, Inuyasha. I am happy that you have finally made your decision."

That was all she needed to hear, so she took off for the well with tears in her eyes and on the verge of breaking down.

_**I should warn you  
Things you're feeling, aren't normal now**_

'_How could he? How could he do this to me? After all that we've been through. You're such a jerk Inuyasha!'_

"Kagome!! Please come back!" Inuyasha came running after her. He had smelt her tears and heard her take off. She was just 5 feet away from the well when he found her. He jumped right between her and her way out.

_**Think you need me  
It's not easy, let you go somehow**_

"Go away Inuyasha! I don't want to see you! Not ever again!"

"Please, just let me explain!"

"Why? So you can tell me some stupid lie to get me to stay and be your shard detector? Well guess what Inuyasha? Its not going to work this time. I'm done here. You have Kikyo, she can find the shards for you just fine."

_**Now we're too far gone,  
Hope is such a waste**_

"Kagome-"

"No Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it."

_**Every breath you take  
You give me the burden's bitter taste**_

'_She didn't hear what I said before she came. She doesn't know what decision I made…'__**  
**_

"I'm going home Inuyasha. I can't stand to stay here anymore."

_**You promised that you'd stay  
You say you wanna go  
Your lips provide a shelter for the  
Things that I don't know**_

"Kagome, please just listen. I-"

"I SAID NO INUYASHA!"

_**  
Speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache,  
Stop this burning now**_

'_How am I supposed to tell her? She won't even listen for second. If only she could just be quiet long enough to hear what I have to say. I don't want you to go Kagome. I need you here with me. Please don't leave.'_

_**  
Now we're too far gone  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take  
You give me the burden's bitter taste**_

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave. I have to have you with me, I need you here Kagome."

"Just shut-up already! Lies! That's all that is. Just a bunch of lies. I'm going back to my own time, rather you like it or not."

_**You promised that you'd stay  
You say you wanna go  
Your lips provide a shelter for the  
Things that I don't know**_

"But Kagome I-"

"I SAID SHUT-UP INUYASHA!"

"I-I love you…"

"INU- wait, y-you what?"

"I said I love you."

_**  
Speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache,  
Stop this burning**_

"You didn't hear the whole conversation with me and Kikyo. You heard her say she was happy that I had made my decision. Before you came, I told her that I wanted to be with you. Please don't leave Kagome. I love you too much to ever let you go. I realize that now."

_**  
Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache,  
Stop this burning now **_

"Oh, Inuyasha! You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words from you! I love you, too! I have for so, so long."

"You really mean that Kagome?"

"Of course!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as Kagome put her arms around his neck.

"So you're not going to leave me now, are you?"

"I don't think that I could anymore even if I wanted to. I wouldn't be able to stand being without you."

"Good, because without you, Kagome, my life would be worthless. You mean everything to me."

He closed the distance between them and went in for the kiss. Oh, how wonderful it was. They had both waited for what seemed like an eternity for this, and now finally they got to experience it. He loved the feel of her lips against his. She was so perfect, and now, she was his.

_**  
Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache,  
Stop this burning**_

Finally they pulled away, with only love for one another shining bright in their eyes.

"I love you, Kagome, now and forever."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha, with all of my heart."

__

Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache,  
Stop this burning now!

A/N - Well there it is, my first ever fan-fic. I'm actually quite proud of it. Please review and tell me what you think. Anything at all would help me. I don't really want flamer's, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Thanks for reading! Buh-bye!!


End file.
